


I'm not normal, deal with it or die (just kidding)

by Internetaddict



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other, Sarcasm, cuz the writers only ever used the word 'mija' to remind us they were hispanic, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?, i know my search history is gonna be messed up while writing this, some of the original characters are loosely based on me or people i know, the lodges are bad parents, there will probably be lines in spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetaddict/pseuds/Internetaddict
Summary: Valeria Lodge loves her sister, but hates her parents. It's okay though, they hate her, too.
Kudos: 1





	1. I hate parties, but love the food

Growing up as a Lodge is not as great as people seem to think it is. It's even worse when your twin sister is little miss perfect and you're the weird lesbian. 

Now don't get me wrong, I love my sister and I know she'd do anything for me and I would do the same. 

Sometimes I just wish she wasn't so perfect (or whatever people define perfect as).

I'm also pretty sure my parents hate me, so that's fun.

Example, they go and watch Veronica cheer all the time but never come to any of my soccer games. 

Another prime example, they're always a little less harsh on Vero when she does something bad. I get yelling and long punishments while Vero gets the 'I'm not mad, I'm disappointed' speech.

It's not like I _want_ them to hate me, but to be fair, they aren't the greatest people in the world.

I've known mom and dad weren't the best people since I was about thirteen and I'm not entirely sure how Veronica stays oblivious to it. Dad has always said to stay out of his office and, if we're being honest, I've never listened to him. It's not like I've been caught, I just don't get how no one is ever allowed to step foot in his office. How am I supposed to think he wasn't hiding anything?

So yeah, I've gone in there and _let me tell you_ , I have found some very interesting things in dad's office. 

At thirteen years old, finding a document saying how your dad owes money to this criminal dude you've seen on tv isn't all that comforting. After that, it's like I couldn't stop myself from trying to find more stuff. I wanted to know if my parents weren't as perfect as people think they are and they're not. 

It's mostly dad, but mom has done some _shady_ stuff too. I've kept going back in there since then, trying to see what else my parents were doing and honestly, I don't know how I'm still surprised.

I don't know if it's because they hate me, but it didn't take long for me to process all of the shit my parents are up to. You don't just get a whole bunch of money from nowhere and dad is makes _a lot_ of money. 

Vero insists they don't hate me, but as the years go on, I'm not entirely sure she believes her own words. 

We're both fifteen now and in the final semester of our freshmen year and I'm already tired of high school. 

Vero loves it, though.

Well, not the learning part. She likes the fact that she's the queen of Spence, even though she doesn't say it.

My dear sister is on the cheerleading squad, gets good grades, and already has the whole school eating out of her hand. 

Like I said, I love Vero, but sometimes she can be a teeny tiny bit full of herself.

I, on the other hand, am on the soccer team, have good grades, and have actual friends rather than worshipers. 

I am mostly friends with the girls on the soccer team, but I also have two other friends who aren't part of any sport. I was one of the few freshmen who made the team and have been having a great time playing. 

It wasn't until June that things started to go south.

Like I said, I go into dad's office from time to time when he isn't around. Lately he's been pretty irritable, so I thought it might not hurt to take a look in his office before he gets back from wherever he went. 

I do my best to watch my step so the floor doesn't creak and I manage to walk in his office without being spotted. I feel like a spy every time I come in here. 

Looking at the desk, there are a bunch of papers strewn out everywhere. 

I try not to move them too out of place as I pick up one on the top. 

Dad's handwriting is hard to read sometimes, but I manage to make out a few words before taking out my phone.

I quickly snap a picture of it and continue getting pictures of as many papers as I can before going back outside. 

There's no one in the hallway so I quickly make my way into my room before taking out my phone again. 

From the papers in dad's handwriting, I can mostly make out what they say, but there are a few words that catch my eye. 

Like, _Riverdale_ , for example.

I decide to look up the place on Google maps and it turns out, Riverdale is a small town in Montana. 

Why does dad care so much about Riverdale? The place is repeated over and over in these papers, it seems this small town has caught my dad's attention. 

From what I can tell, dad wants to buy land in Riverdale and okay whatever, but why so far away? It also seems like dad is sending money to people who live in that town. 

All in all, not a great recon mission. 

Time passes, and mom and dad are hosting their annual fourth of July party. 

Hooray.

This wouldn't be much of a problem if there were people I actually liked who would be here, but the only people going would be dad's business associates and some of Vero's rich friends. 

Wait, would those fit in the same category? (Rich people bragging about what they bought themselves and how the family business is doing, those are basically the same right?) 

Anyway, it's a big snooze fest. I don't wanna waste who knows how many hours standing near the food area in a corner and feeling like all people are doing is staring at me. 

I don't want to invite any of my friends because one, they probably wanna spend time with their own families and two, I don't want them to have to experience what I go through all the time.

My friends seem perfectly content trying to keep me entertained in our group chat and it works out well for other dumb events. 

Anyway, it's time for another episode of _'My stupid rich parents are disapointed in me, but don't wanna make a scene'_ (it's _such a great_ _novela_ , 10 out of 10 would recomend) It's not like I try to make them upset, but it's just too easy sometimes. 

Like, with what I wear, y'know? It became perfectly clear to me at a young age that my parents did not like my choices in fashion and I don't know if i can blame them considering most of my wardrobe consists of t-shirts and jeans.

When we were little, our mom liked putting Vero and I in dresses and almost as soon as I could say sentences, I would say that I didn't like dresses. 

Tights, skirts, dresses, flats, and makeup.

Few things that make me uncomfortable in life. I'm not entirely sure why, they all just make me feel weird (I'm weird already but you get what I mean, right?). It's like I'm not myself, does that even make sense? All I'm saying is that I do not own any dresses or skirts or whatever.

I prefer wearing t-shirts and jeans, but that doesn't mean I can't dress 'nice' for certain occasions. I have a perfectly good section in my closet for button down shirts when I'm supposed to dress up or I'm feeling fancy (I also have some super cute ties!!). 

But, yeah, what I wear seems to always make my parents upset. Like it's just clothing, y'know? It's just pieces of fabric with different cuts and designs, I'll never understand why that is upsetting to some people. 

Vero always says she likes my fashion sense, and she always looks good wearing dresses and makeup. Just because we have the same face our parents expect us to act the same, this seems to be the only thing that Vero finds annoying about them. 

As I put on a shirt I bought with today in mind (All blue with little fireworks on it), I debate whether or not to tuck the shirt into my jeans. I personally think I look great either way, but maybe the shirt being tucked in will upset my parents just a tiny bit more? 

I decide to just tuck it in and quickly take my phone off of the charger, fully ready to be used for three hours or more (because my parents would never let me leave _so early_ ). 

Making my way over to the stairs I pass Veronica's room, who doesn't look even close to being ready.

"Uhh, you good?" I ask her as I push the door open, she looks up at me before replying.

"I can't find my black heels! I've literally looked everywhere." 

"Vero, aren't those two pairs both black?" I question as I point near her closet.

"Not those ones, I need the short pair without the strap on it." She sits on her bed as she continues to talk.

"And I haven't even finished my hair yet-"

"Look," I cut her off "go do your hair and I'll find your heels, okay?" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now hurry up you have like thirty minutes." She smiles at me and gets up from her bed.

As I start to scan her room she comes back out of the bathroom.

"Is that shirt new?" She asks.

"Yup! You like it?" I smile at her as she responds.

"Yes, it's super cute!!" 

Ten minutes later and I find Veronica's heels. The heel isn't that big and there isn't a strap on them, so I let Vero know that I found them before heading out to let her do her thing. 

All the parties we have here are held outside, for unknown reasons. Probably because we have a pool. Onto our next topic of conversation, who ever thought eating outside was fun? You have to constantly watch your food for flies and because you're eating, the flies just keep on coming.

I sit down near where the food is gonna be just so I can get up easily and hope nobody will sit next to me. 

Vero knows I don't like a lot of her friends, so at least I know I won't have to deal with them at every event we have. She does her best to steer them away from me, which I appreciate, but I also hope the rich kids who aren't Vero's friends don't come near me.

I know I complain a lot, but they all just bug me. I'm grateful we have money and everything, but I just don't want to interact with a bunch of spoiled kids. All these kids will get whatever they want just because they throw a fit if they don't and they don't really have to work hard for much either. They already have spots waiting for them somewhere in the family business so it's not like they have to get regular jobs to help them pay for college or whatever. 

I also don't love that Vero can be included in that, she always listens to our parents and uses their money like it's her own. I can kind of get it since we're all still minors, but that doesn't mean we can't get jobs or anything. 

I try to be as self sufficient as I can (example, I got a job at a clothing store in a nearby mall) and sometimes I will ask for money, because I'm still fifteen and I kinda wanna save as much money as I can for myself if I need it. I managed to get a job a couple of weeks after Vero and I's birthday and it feels good knowing that my parents can't see what I'm buying or control it. With the money I make, plus the money I have saved from birthdays and special occasions, I have a decent amount saved up. 

Right now, my main focus is getting through this fucking party without dying of boredom or falling asleep from eating to much. 

Three hours later, the cops showed up.

Things got _much_ more interesting after that.


	2. Don't call me out on shit I know is true

Lunch went fine, the food was good, and I only got one glare each from mom and dad.

Vero and her friends were hanging out near the pool, I'm not even entirely sure Veronica likes all those kids but whatever, I guess. 

There are some other kids near them and all the adults are either gossiping or drinking, or both.

Right on time, my friend, Alana messaged me to ask how the party was going. Soon enough, my other friends joined in to talk about how their days are going. 

Alana and her dad ordered a bunch of food and have been watching movies all day.

Laura and her family aren't big on holidays, so it's been like any old day for them.

Jade and her family are the opposite, they're having their own party.

And Lisa is probably still sleeping.

So yeah, my friends are doing _a lot_ better than I am.

I slump down in my chair and prop my feet up on another seat across from me as I text my friends.

  
  


**XxlanaxX has changed the group chat name to _Power Rangers_**

**XxlanaxX**

**How about this one?**

**1:16 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**no**

**1:16 PM**

**XxlanaxX**

**Why not??**

**1:17 PM**

**valeria_07**

**it's better than the fantastic five**

**1:17 PM**

**XxlanaxX**

**I like it**

**1:17 PM**

**_j.ade**

**Aren't there six power rnagers?**

**1:17 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**idk but i don't like it**

**1:17 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**let me try**

**1:18 PM**

**XxlanaxX**

**Fine:(**

**1:18 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere changed the group chat name to _not fast, just furious_**

**valeria_07**

**Lol**

**1:18 PM**

**_j.ade**

**But Val and Lana are fast when they need to be**

**1:18 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**and when they're not, they don't wanna move**

**1:19 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**it fits**

**1:19 PM**

**XxlanaxX**

**I still like mine**

**1:19 PM**

**_j.ade changed the group chat name to _Cool Name Pending..._**

**valeria_07**

**Eh, idk**

**1:19 PM**

**valeria_07**

**Oooh, wait**

**1:20 PM**

**valeria_07 changed the group name to _The Heroes of Olympus_**

**_j.ade**

**Omg**

**1:20 PM**

**XxlanaxX**

**??**

**1:20 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**is this from a movie or…**

**1:20 PM**

**valeria_07**

**It's from the Percy Jackson series**

**1:20 PM**

**XxlanaxX**

**Can't we make it something we all understand**

**1:21 PM**

**_j.ade has changed the group chat name to _The Rebel Alliance_**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**like from star wars?**

**1:21 PM**

**_j.ade**

**You understood that**

**1:21 PM**

**valeria_07**

**What are we rebelling against?**

**1:22 PM**

**_j.ade**

**We're rebelling against the injustice of this indecisiveness and picking a name before we end up keeping it the fantastic five**

**1:22 PM**

**valeria_07**

**I'm cool with that but we all know I'm indecisive as fuck**

**1:22 PM**

**XxlanaxX**

**Anyone you've had a ten minute conversation with can tell that you're indecisive**

**1:22 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**yeah, lol**

**1:22 PM**

**valeria_07**

**I don't appreciate this slander**

**1:22 PM**

**_j.ade**

**It isnt slander if it's true ms I know the definition of everything**

**1:23 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**you have to separate your favorite animals into categories because you can't just pick one**

**1:23 PM**

**valeria_07**

**Rude**

**1:23 PM**

**valeria_07**

**You don't have to call m out like that**

**1:23 PM**

**valeria_07**

**Me***

**1:23 PM**

**XxlanaxX has changed the group chat name to _The Flying Lanterns_**

**XxlanaxX**

**Like from tangled!**

**1:23 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**eh, it's not terrible**

**1:23 PM**

**XxlanaxX**

**My dad and I are watching it rn**

**1:23 PM**

**valeria_07**

**It's cute**

**1:23 PM**

**_j.ade**

**Let's keep it before we get bored and decide to change it again**

**1:24 PM**

**XxlanaxX**

**Yay:)**

**1:24 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**ok, now what?**

**1:24 PM**

At that moment, I could see my mom leading three police officers into the backyard. 

"Hiram Lodge, you are under arrest for fraud and embezzlement." One of them spoke before asking my dad to turn around so he could put him in handcuffs. 

Vero and I sat up in our seats, Veronica with worry and me with interest.

**valeria_07**

**Omg**

**1:25 PM**

**valeria_07**

**My dad's getting arrested**

**1:25 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**what**

**1:25 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**no way**

**1:25 PM**

I could hear my dad trying to argue with the cops before they made him turn around, cuffed him, and started taking him out of the house. 

"Hermione, call our lawyers!" That was the last thing my dad said before he was taken out to the front and put in a cop car.

Everyone from the party was watching and from where I was sitting, I could see a few of our neighbours poking their heads out of their houses.

I could feel my phone buzzing in my hand, so I unlocked it and responded back to my friends. 

**XxlanaxX**

**Why is he getting arrested??**

**1:32 PM**

**valeria_07**

**For fraud and embezzlement**

**1:32 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**english please**

**1:33 PM**

**valeria_07**

**Money stuff**

**1:33 PM**

**valeria_07**

**For stealing and tricking people**

**1:33 PM**

**LauraIsNotHere**

**oh**

**1:33 PM**

"Okay everyone, the party is over!" I heard my mom yell over the backyard, wringing her hands together nervously. 

Vero got up and hurriedly walked over to me. 

"What do you think is going to happen to daddy?" Vero looked at me worriedly. We both knew I wasn't dad's biggest fan (and that's putting it _lightly_ ), but in this moment, I did my best to comfort her. "Things will turn out fine, Vero." 

By the end of the day, mom was talking with her and dad's lawyer and almost everyone knew that dad had gotten arrested. 

It was, _by far_ , the most interesting day of my life.

* * *

The next morning, I got out of bed to make my breakfast and saw mom and Vero in the kitchen (which was weird, cause Vero is usually never up this early). Mom was on the phone and Vero was sitting at the table.

I got myself a bowl of cheerios and sat down next to Vero, before turning to her. 

"Why are you up so early?" 

"I couldn't sleep." She tells me before laying her head down on the table, I had almost forgotten that dad got arrested yesterday.

Mom got off the phone and turned towards Vero and I.

"Well, it looks like your father will be….staying in prison for a while. The charges for fraud and embezzlement were found to be true, someone called and gave the police an anonymous tip." Mom looked nervous as she said this and Vero looked upset. "The problem is, your father bought this house with fraud money so the government is gonna take the house by Friday."

"What? Mom that's not fair! Who would have given them an anonymous tip anyway? This is crazy, we didn't even get to say bye to daddy and now he's just in prison for however long!?" Okay, maybe Vero was more than upset.

"Mija, everything will be fine. We're gonna have to start packing and just push through together, as a family." Mom smiled, but it looked pretty strained. Vero just got up and went upstairs, probably to her room. I continued eating my cereal and I could feel mom looking at me, so I stared back.

"What?" I asked her with as much attitude as I could muster at almost 7 AM.

"Do you have no empathy for your father to at least pretend to be upset about him being in prison?" She asked angrily before turning to the coffee pot on the counter.

"Wh- I thought everything was gonna be _fine._ That all we had to do was _push through_ this difficult time together, as a _family_." My tone of voice was incredulous, but mom knew I was being sarcastic. She turned back to me, more upset than she was before.

"Your father does everything around here to make sure we can live comfortably y le falta el respeto a tu padre!" Her coffee now in a mug for her to drink.

"First of all, respect isn't a one way street. Secondly, since when do you care about how I feel about either of you?" I had finished my cereal as I was done speaking and proceeded to put the bowl in the sink. 

"You should be grateful for your father being who he is!" 

"Being what? A criminal?" I asked her before making my way upstairs, if we're supposed to pack then I'm starting now.

I pulled my hair up with a scrunchie on my desk and brought out bags that I had in my closet.

As I was bringing out backpacks and suitcases from my closet, I could hear the door open to my room.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I saw my sister, she sat on my bed before replying.

"Where are we gonna stay if it's not here?" 

"I don't know, a hotel probably." I told her before starting with the most difficult task of moving out, packing my clothes.

I brought out as many shirts as I could carry on the hangers and took them off one by one to put away in a suitcase.

"We can't stay in a hotel forever! And what about when daddy gets out of jail?" Vero was asking me like I had all the answers, I didn't, but I tried to appease her.

"It's not like mom doesn't have money, we'll be fine." I told her as I continued to fit as many t-shirts as I could in one suitcase.

"But I like our house! Why can't they just let us keep it?" 

"The house is in dad's name, he bought it, and he is in jail for fraud. That means the government has to take whatever dad has bought with fraud money." Half of my clothes weren't even in one suitcase yet, this would take a while.

"Ugh." Vero was now spread across my bed with a pouty look on her face.

"Go pack, we have to leave by Friday." I told her after finally zipping the first suitcase shut and grabbing another one. 

Vero walked out as I was gathering whatever clothes would fit in the second suitcase. 

Two suitcases and a backpack later, all my clothing items were packed away (I made sure to leave out what I was gonna wear for today). 

The backpack I had wasn't completely full of clothes, so I stuck some of my books in there. The books that didn't fit in the first backpack, went into the second one. 

My shoes went into plastic bags I found in the kitchen, wrapped tightly so the bottom of the shoes wouldn't touch anything. The shoes went into a smaller suitcase I had found earlier and I used the extra space to fit my Nintendo Switch, the cords, and the charging stand. 

My laptop went into a third backpack along with the small amount of 'art supplies' I own (a few notebooks, colored pencils, regular pencils, and a pair of scissors). The snacks and candy I had hidden in my room also went inside, small decorations around my room also fit into the third bag. 

My room looked pretty empty and the things I hadn't packed yet I was planning on doing the day before or the morning of us leaving.

I put all the bags in a corner of my room and got my stuff to shower. 

Finishing my shower, I check my phone to see I have over an hour before I have to go to work. I dry myself off and get into the clothes I picked out earlier (a dark red shirt and a pair of black jeans). I finish getting dressed and proceed to brush my hair and pull it up in a ponytail with my red scrunchie and slip on a checkered pair of red vans. 

I make sure I have my wallet and phone in my pockets and I do one last check in the mirror before walking downstairs.

No one is downstairs, so my mom and sister are probably packing their own stuff. Making my way outside, there are journalists waiting near the curb. 

Whenever something newsworthy happens with our family, reporters are outside the house ready to ask questions. 

I ignore everyone asking questions about my dad and make my way to the bus stop so I can go to work.

No surprise, the people outside follow me. Some are shouting questions, others are taking pictures.

It's annoying, to say the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Hermione's sentence in Spanish translates to '....and you lack respect for your father'


	3. Please let this food taste good

So yeah, we went to stay at a hotel for a bit.

It wasn't terrible, Vero and I were sharing a room and it was a bit crowded.

I try not to be or act spoiled, but I didn't actually realize how much stuff I owned until I packed my things and got ready to leave.

A lot of it was clothes, then books, then shoes, then electronics.

I have my phone, my laptop, my Nintendo Switch, and a play station. 

And I know a lot of people aren't that lucky to have stuff like that, I guess it just didn't click for me. I don't know, anyway most of the stuff I had was clothes and I figured I could donate the clothes I don't wear anymore.

I don't actually know when that would be, considering we're in a hotel for who knows how long.

I guess I could get to it after we find a place to live, that way I can just unpack everything and separate it at once.

My whole point at the beginning of this was that Vero also owns a lot of stuff.

Most of it is clothes, too. There's also a lot of shoes (one thing we have in common, we love shoes) bags, and makeup.

I'm not that big with makeup or skincare, I own one bottle of face wash and it works fine for me. 

Vero has some books and she isn't into video games, so she only has her phone and laptop.

But yes, we're both pretty spoiled (cue eye roll). Hopefully, once we have a permanent place to live again, we can work on that.

Vero is sad, her and dad always got along great and now….I don't know.

She doesn't really wanna talk about it, so I don't know what she's feeling.

I guess I'm not the best person to talk to about it, though. 

I've never had the best relationship with our parents. Before I was eight, my relationship with them wasn't the worst and now I just live with them.

Well, my mom.

Because, y'know, dad's in jail and all.

Anyway, mom is on the phone a lot.

We're not always sure who she's talking with, it could be the lawyer, dad, or someone else.

She also has her own room next to ours, so the best I can do is listen through the wall or the door.

Vero doesn't scold me like she normally would, but she does shove me lightly when I'm close enough, so I'm taking that as a win. 

At the beginning of August, mom finally lets us know that we have a place to move.

The downside is, it's 2,000 miles away.

The town we're moving to is called Riverdale, how _interesting_.

"It's the town your father and I are from. It'll be nice to have a fresh start." Yeah, okay.

Because, first of all, I don't like change. New home, new time zone, new people, new school, and _oh my god, I'm not gonna survive this...._

Secondly, this Riverdale is coincidentally the same Riverdale that was on dad's papers a while back.

This only leads me to have more questions and we're supposed to get there the day before we start school, way to jump right into the school year.

I'm also gonna have to quit my job and find a new one, and I really like my job.

Ugh, change and me don't mix well

Mom says the place we're gonna live is the only one in her name, cuz the government took everything in dads name.

I'm not exactly sure why mom owns a place in a town she hasn't been to in years, but whatever. 

I just wanna spend as much time as I can with my friends before I have to leave.

* * *

"I'm still allowed to ask for homework help even though you'll be in another state, right?" Laura asked me while she ate her ice cream.

"Yeah, sure." I laughed at her fake worry. The ice cream shop we're in right now is pretty full, so we had to squish together at a table. 

"When do you think you'll come back to visit us?" Lisa looked up at me while trying to wipe ice cream off her chin.

"I haven't even left yet and you're already planning my return?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wh- I'm gonna miss you! Is that such a crime?"

"Maybe we could visit you and check out all your new friends. Y'know, to make sure they're good enough for you." Jade chimed in before Lisa and I could get into another pretend argument.

"I don't even know if I'm gonna like it there, much less make new friends." 

"You'll get used to it. Besides, you're gonna try out for the soccer team so you're gonna have to make friends." Alana responded and my friends made noises of agreement. 

"Well, yeah. That doesn't mean I'm gonna like anyone at that school, though." I replied before going back to eating my ice cream. 

We all finished eating and proceeded to spend the rest of the day together. By the time I got back, Vero was going through one of her bags.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I sat on my bed to take off my shoes. 

"I don't even know, I just…feel so weird…with this whole thing about dad." And _okay_ , we're gonna have this talk now, I guess.

"Yeah…but he broke the law, Vero." I'll say it again, I'm not the best person to be having this conversation with.

"I just can't believe it, I mean…I don't know. I know daddy is a good person and I love him, but I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this." Before I could even begin to formulate a response, Veronica continued to talk. 

"I know he wouldn't be in jail if it wasn't true, but I feel so betrayed by him. It's like he didn't consider what would happen if he got caught." Vero finally sat down on her bed and stopped talking, so I figured it was my turn. I got up to sit next to her before speaking.

"Dad's…complicated, you know that. He's shady, Vero. And if he's gonna start doing illegal shit, then he needs to take responsibility for it." I told her and she lightly shoved me and laid back on the bed.

"Can you at least pretend to be upset that dad's in jail? For my sake?" I scoffed and turned to look at her.

"Oh you know I can't do that, but I'm not happy that we have to move so far away." She sat up again and had a small smile on her face (she was smiling!!!!).

"Oh my god, it's just our luck that the only place in mom's name is in some random town so far away." 

"I know." I wasn't gonna tell her about what I found in dad's office. Right now my priority was to cheer her up, and I'm hoping that I did okay.

Time passed, and I had to give my two weeks notice for my job. 

It was also super hot out, so there were smells and sweat everywhere anyone walked. 

Summers in New York will certainly not be missed.

I'm not sure what else to tell you, we kept up the same routine until it was time to leave. We wouldn't even be getting to this place during the day, it would already be dark out.

According to mom, the apartment is nice and in a good area and _blah blah blah...._

As long as I can decorate my room, I'm fine. I imagine I'll be spending most of my time in my new room, so I want to be able to make it my own space.

We are currently in a car that is taking us into the town. It looks like a nice place, the only lights outside are porch lights or from inside the houses as we make our way to wherever we're gonna be living. 

As the car slowed to a stop, I could see the place from Vero's car side window. It was nice, not too extravagant (thank god) and it was relatively quiet outside. I pulled my backpack over my shoulder as I exited the car behind Vero.

She paused right outside the car as mom walked up to her.

"Now brace yourself, the apartment is small. A pied-à-terre, but quality always." Mom told Vero and the two said the end of mom's sentence together. 

"Plus," mom continued "it's the only property in my name and not your father's."

I personally liked this place better, our old house was big and half empty with unused space. 

Mom made her way up to the doors and we followed behind her. The inside was nice, white walls, chairs, lots of light.

An older man walked up towards mom and greeted her.

"Welcome home!" He opened his arms to give mom a hug and Vero and I were left to wait behind her. 

"Smithers! You are a sight for sore eyes." All I wanted was a shower, not to meet new people already. 

"How was the drive up here?" He asked her.

"No traffic, thank god." It really was a relief that there was no traffic, I did not want to get here even later.

"I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Veronica and my other daughter Valeria." Mom stretched her words out when she realised she didn't say 'daughters'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." We both shook hands with the man before he turned back to mom. 

"Shall I get the bags?" 

"Would you?" Mom replied as the man made his way outside.

"Oh, and would you like some menus, ma'am, so you could order in?" He turned back to ask mom.

"Oh no, I have been craving one of Pop Tate's cheeseburgers since noon. Is his Chock'lit Shoppe still open?" Mom asked Smithers, what kind of name is Chock'lit Shoppe?

It seemed Veronica had the courage to say what I didn't because she asked both adults, "what is a Chock'lit Shoppe and why does it sell burgers?" 

* * *

Good news, I finally got to take my shower. I don't like knowing all the plane germs are on me. 

Bad news, I have to go with Vero to pick up our dinner. Listen, I like burgers, but this is a new place with new people and I have no idea if the burgers from here are even good. I don't like change and food is a part of that, okay? 

Oh my god, what if I hate the fries!? What if this place shreds the lettuce? What if they get my order wrong? I don't have the balls to tell them that they got my order wrong!

Ugh, this is too stressful for me.

I'm currently wearing an old t-shirt and sweatpants so I can just go to bed after eating and my lovely sister has her dress on with a cloak thingy to cover herself. 

The place does look cute, though. 

There's a sign out front that says 'Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe' and the place is pretty well lit with some cars in the parking lot.

Walking inside, the place gives me major 80's vibes (it looks pretty cool, and I'm gonna hate myself if I don't end up liking the food). 

I follow Vero as she makes her way over to a waiter.

"I called in an order for Lodge." Veronica tells the man.

"Three burgers and a side of fries, yeah almost ready, but you gotta wait." He tells Vero before walking back towards the kitchen.

This is when I notice two kids our age out of the corner of my eye. _Please don't make conversation, please don't make conversation...._

"Hi." Oh _god_.

"Hey." The redhead answers her and that's when I notice the girl across from him.

"How are the onion rings here?" 

"So good." The guy is still staring at Vero intently, I know she attracts attention easily, but guys are normally better at hiding it. This kid looks like he's hypnotized or something.

"Can we get some onion rings too, please?" Vero adds to our order and turns back to the two teens (should we leave them alone? They look like they're on a date or something).

"Thanks." She tells the guy. "My mom, sister, and I just moved here." I wave awkwardly at both of them with an equally awkward smile.

"From where?" I notice the blonde looks as awkward as I feel. 

"New York." 

"Wow." The guy nods his head as he processes the information.

"You guys go to Riverdale?" Vero asks them.

"Yeah, we're sophomores." 

"We do, both of us…." They talk over each other as they reply to Vero's question.

"Us too." Vero tells them. "I'm filled with dread." She continues, the boy laughs and asks why.

"Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?" It's too late to be meeting new people. To be fair I have yet to say a word, but still!

"I'm Breakfast at Tiffany's, but this place is strictly In Cold Blood." The guy laughed way too much for him to have actually found that funny (Breakfast at Tiffany's isn't even a good movie, I'll never understand why Vero likes it so much).

I can see the blonde look at the guy weirdly and it's clear she knows he has no idea what my sister just said.

"Veronica Lodge." She holds out her hand for the boy to shake.

"Archie Andrews." Archie shakes my sister's hand and proceeds to gesture to the blonde.

"And this is Betty Cooper." 

"This is my sister, Valeria." Vero grabs onto my arm and pushes me forward a bit, she knows I'd rather be anywhere else right now. I wave at them both again and give a small 'hi'.

"Wait are you…." Vero tries to ask the girl before Betty finishes my sister's sentence.

"Supposed to give you both your tour tomorrow? Yes." She smiles at us both and it's in that moment that I remember we're supposed to be shown around the school and whatnot.

Betty starts to mumble something before Archie interrupts.

"Would you like to join us? Maybe we can unfill you with dread." He asks with a smile and please say no….

"Our mom is waiting for us." I can feel Vero squeeze my arm, she knows how weird I feel around new people. The boy nods in understanding and I can see Betty giving us a small smile as well.

"To be continued." Vero tells them before we walk over to the man who Vero spoke to before. It's then I notice his name tag says 'Pop Tate' on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my story:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for checking out my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait around for the next one:)


End file.
